


O u I l o v e y o u I love you

by willjesuis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i honestly dont know what to tag this as, sleepy gays being sleepy and cute, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willjesuis/pseuds/willjesuis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the heavy sleeper you are you understand what it’s like to not know what going on around you once you've passed out, so you can only wonder if things like this happen all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O u I l o v e y o u I love you

**Author's Note:**

> [inspired by this tumblr post](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/109885930850/imagine-person-a-lightly-tracing-i-love-you-over)
> 
> so uh this is kind of my first piece of writing that i decided to post so please be kind uwu  
> also i think i did a pretty good job at capturing the characters but im not very confident in my ability to write characters well so please if these two are ooc please tell me!!  
> and finally, although i am fluent in english, it is not my first language so forgive me if i wrote something wrong!!

You’re lying on the bed almost asleep, your breathing is heavy and your body relaxed when you feel more than hear something rustling behind you. A tiny sigh escapes the lips of your boyfriend who just turned around to rest his head and hands on your back. You have to control yourself from smiling too hard that you move and give your current state of awake away. He snuggles up to you, drawing his legs up so that you can feel his knees just barely touch your butt in a comfortable, domestic way. You would pay to stay like this for the rest of your life, with him on your back breathing and being ordinarily intimate, just the way you wish he’d do all the time when he knew you weren't actually asleep.

Just when you assume that he’s probably fallen asleep and decide to try to doze off again, you feel it. It’s really soft, shy and almost not there, but you feel it. You feel him move his fingers up and down your back, almost like he’s tracing the path to your hear with his fingers. It’s cute and intimate and he does it so softly but with such confidence that you start to wonder if this is a common occurrence when you sleep together. Being the heavy sleeper you are you know that if he did do this on more than one occasion it could have simply gone unnoticed, as it is so controversial and different to what he normally is. 

You wonder if he’s always this shy around you, if his actions always lack the boldness and confidence that he always emits on the court and around all of his friends all the time. You wonder if he’s always so self-conscious around you like you are with him. You find it funny that maybe your shyness and nervousness might have rubbed off on him like it was transferred to him while your lips softly touched or like it slowly poured itself out through your hands when you hold his in yours in a moment of sudden confidence. You still blush around him and you’re still the same old you, scared of being misinterpreted and misunderstood for what you look like. But you've changed. You've changed because of him, he makes you a stronger person, he makes you proud of who you are and he brings such joy to you that when you’re with him, the butterflies that usually angrily live in your stomach don’t really matter anymore and they don’t seem as angry as they normally are when you’re in situations like this, they seem happy and content like your feelings for him, they make you warm and want to smile instead of run away and hide, like they normally do. 

After a while you start paying attention to the shapes he’s forming and the lines he’s drawing. You can make out that he’s trying to write something but knowing him and his sloppy hand writing it’s almost illegible to you. Almost. You feel him writing the same thing over and over on your back, making your shirt start to ride up your back just a little so when you focus so hard you think he might notice your back has just slightly tensed up, you can make out what he’s trying to spell out.

O u I l o v e y o u I love you I love you I love you…

Just to make sure you’re not dreaming you open your eyes wide, staying as still as you can but your back betrays you as it tenses up enough that he notices and stills his hand.  
“Asahi-san?” you hear him whisper as he removes his forehead from where he previously was resting it on your back.

Having blown your cover you immediately turn around and wrap your arms around him tightly. You hope you don’t smother the heat he always pours out like a fire, when you hold him so tight you’re probably not letting him breathe. You can feel him squirm in your arms, moving to try to hide his face in his hands. 

He’s probably blushing just as hard as you are and you try to hide your face in his hair but it only makes it harder when all you can think about is how much you love him and how much he loves you too, even if he is shy about it, when you’re drowning in the scent of his shampoo and faint hair gel mixing perfectly to create what you like to call the smell of love and sunshine. It makes you warm but you’re tired and you just don’t want to let go of him because if you do hell see the tears that are threatening to form in your eyes but when you feel him press closer to you and move his arms from his chest and face to wrap around you, you know he is aware that you made out what he was trying to spell.

Gently wiping at your face, you soften your grip around him to bring your face closer to his, letting your foreheads touch. You look in his eyes and even though you’re both in the dark and the only thing illuminating the room are the light from the streetlamp outside, you can still see all the love and emotion that he has for you in those wide, sharp eyes of his. You stare so hard you start to see specks of gold among the affection his eyes always scream when they look at you. Only you. 

Letting go of his gaze, you move your lips so they gently touch his and you hold yourself there because you can feel him in your arms, on your lips and in your heart and you never want to let him go. You have him in your arms and you love him and he loves you and it’s always been like this, even before you knew. 

“I love you, too,” you whisper as your draw back slightly to breathe, and you can feel him smile when you go back for another kiss, and another, and another until you are too sleepy to think anymore.

You fall asleep with the man you love in your arms, whispering words of love, knowing he loves you, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :^)


End file.
